


Unspoken, Unrequited

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-03
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song. Written by Clark. About/For Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken, Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my fic for the CLexfest 9th Wave, but probably makes more sense alone anyway! 

## Unspoken, Unrequited

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Title: Unspoken, Unrequited  
Author: Beloved  
Feedback: belovedplank@hotmail.com  
Fandom: Smallville  
Warning: m/m interaction going on here (eventually) in other words - SLASH!! Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: PG13for eventual slash and light swearing Disclaimer: Written as if from Clark's POV, for Lex. Not mine, never will be. _Stares dreamily off into the distance at the thought of TW and MR belonging to her_ Summary: Basically, It's a song. Completely original (as in, by me.) Clark's written it. About Lex.  
Basically, I wanted a song for Clark to sing to Lex, but I couldn't find one that covered what I wanted, so this song is actually written entirely by me. I worked very hard to write it, and had a lot of help- thanks to Meghan Leary and Anne Sappington! 

We fit together,   
You and I  
Two pieces of a puzzle  
No one else can find 

We may be totally different   
But they say opposites attract  
We know, that we both show  
Others one side, just an act. 

My Love for you  
Remains in my heart, in my mind  
Unspoken, unrequited  
Alone - as always 

But we're not all that different  
Deep, deep down inside  
Each of us, we both  
Still feel ostrarised 

This is our one similarity  
For all our differences  
We feel like outsiders  
Both together in this 

My Love for you  
Remains in my heart, in my mind  
Unspoken, unrequited  
Alone - as always 

Even surrounded by people,  
We remain alone.  
You as a Luthor,  
Me an alien - though unknown. 

No one understands, apart from us,  
Why being alone, is easier than the fuss Of being with others, and trying to explain The unexplainable, once again 

My Love for you  
Remains in my heart, in my mind  
Unspoken, unrequited  
Alone - as always 

My Fortress of Solitude   
Has always been the same  
My place, alone, just me  
Until the day you came 

Together Forever  
That is what I wish  
For all our problems and Differences  
That would still be total bliss 

My Love for you  
Remains in my heart, in my mind  
Unspoken, unrequited  
Alone - as always 

Yet Surrounded by Secrets  
Laden down with Lies  
How much longer can it be  
Before we have to say our goodbyes? 

If our secrets were told,  
If we laid bare our lies.  
If you believed in aliens,  
In a man who flies 

Could our friendship be saved?  
Would our future be paved?  
For the stuff of legends  
To remain? 


End file.
